Soulmarks
by Sapphirechrome
Summary: Solumark AU for 1896 (Hibari x Chrome). I really need to come up with better titles and summaries.


**Hello, it's SC here. I know, I haven't updated my previous stories and then this comes out. But I randomly got this idea during class and wanted to write it. So here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: SC doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (or however it's spelled).**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was born without a soulmark.

But that was okay, most people doesn't get their soulmark until their soulmate was born. According to his mother, his father had been 3 years old when he got his soulmark. It had also been the day Hibari's mother was born. The day they met, it had been the first day of high school, he a senior, she a freshman.

His father was assigned to help her learn her way around the school. The first time they locked eyes and said the words that told someone they were soulmates. They got married after graduating. A few years after that, they brought a son into the world, Hibari Kyoya.

Unfortunately, the happy times were short lived. The words on Hibari's mother's arm had faded, indicating her soulmate had died. He was a police officer, protecting the peace of Namimori. It was an honourable death, they said. He had died in a battle between the various gangs in Namimori.

Hibari swore the moment he heard it that he would be stronger, to defeat all who dared to break the peace in Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya was 16 when he got his soulmark. In small pale purple cursive, it said " _A-ah,I'm sorry if I d-disturbed you, Kumo-san."_ His first thoughts were 'What kind of name is Kumo-san?' and 'This person was just born. Don't tell me I'm going to be a pedophile.'

* * *

Akemi Nagi was born without her soulmark. Her mother was relieved of this fact for reasons Nagi was unsure of. When she was 8 years old, a new man came into her life, insisting Nagi call him "Father." Around this time, Nagi's mother would hardly be at home, leaving Nagi to fend for herself, making her own meals and taking care of the chores.

She was 13 years old when she died.

A cat had ran into the middle of the road. Nagi, who was playing with the cat, saw a truck approaching. And everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

She ran and dived to the cat to save it from inevitable death, not taking into consideration of her own safety.

The truck crashed into Nagi's frail body, no matter how much he had hit the breaks, the momentum causing the truck to keep moving.

The adrenalin left Nagi's battered, bloody body as witnesses call the ambulance. The pain set in, causing her to black out.

Nagi woke up in a clean, pristine, white room, with multiple machines strapped onto her to keep her alive. She heard her parents arguing outside. She slowly dozed off…

And woke to a man with strangely shaped blue hair, (a pineapple?) with oddly colored eyes. He gave Nagi an offer, to use her body as a vessel if she wanted to live.

She took the offer.

Akemi Nagi was 13 when she died, and Chrome Dokuro was born.

* * *

Chrome arrived to Namimori Middle School for the Clouds' match, arriving a bit early to explore, as this was the second time stepping in the school's property, and she didn't have much to explore the first time.

She wandered through the halls, quickly getting lost. She kept passing classrooms that she was sure she had passed, and yet was seeing yet again for possibly the 5th time. While climbing the (3rd? 4th?) set of stairs, Chrome noticed a sign indicated that it was the roof access.

Chrome opened the door slowly, glancing around nervously as if she wasn't supposed to be there. She started rubbing her right arm, where a soul mark appeared shortly after waking up in the hospital bed, perfectly fine. The Words read in bold purple letters, _"My name isn't Kumo-san, herbivore."_

She slowly walked, as if tiptoeing, to the side of the roof. She took a peek over the side of the fence, and turned around. Chrome immediately noticed a silhouette in the shadow of the wall. When the figure came closer, she realized who he was.

"A-ah, I'm sorry if I d-disturbed you, Kumo-san." Chrome stuttered, looking down so she wouldn't have to face his intimidating eyes.

"My name isn't Kumo-san, herbivore." He snapped back. They both registered each other's words and Chrome looked up, resisting her instincts to look away, and they stared at each other.

At least until a loud "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII" broke the silence of Namimori.

* * *

 **If you couldn't tell, this is before the Cloud Guardians battle for the Cloud Ring. And I tried to have it end on a serious(?) note, and obviously it didn't work, so I added more to it. And I am terrible at making dialogue, so I hope you enjoyed the two lines actually said in the story, besides Hibari's thoughts.**

 **But I'm still proud of this, cuz it's probably got more words in one chapter than most of my other stories.**


End file.
